


How do we parent??

by Trans_Sister_Radi0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I love my gay floundering parents, Parenthood AU, Slice of Life, not my best work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 12:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Sister_Radi0/pseuds/Trans_Sister_Radi0
Summary: Ymir and Nanaba love their daughter more than life itself. It's not their fault their new at this.





	How do we parent??

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaniJayNel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/gifts).



> This goes out to our one and only Dani. Love ya, girl <3

Nanaba knew that raising a child would be very, very difficult, but she didn’t know that she would be completely enamored with every little thing her daughter did along the way.

 

Ymir seemed to have a somewhat more leveled head about it, but Nanaba knew she was the same.

 

Where Ymir was more prone to giggling and gushing about Evangeline’s every move, Nanaba tended to take the “swoon and faint” direction.

 

More often than not, Ymir announcing very happily that “Evan just yawned and oh my god it was so cute!” would soon be followed by a loud _thud_.

 

After just a week of heavenly, sleep-deprived, denial-strewn bliss, the two new parents realized that they had no idea how to take care of a baby.

 

“All those fucking classes,” Nanaba groaned as she slumped down onto the couch after spending an hour getting Evangeline to sleep. “They tell you things, ‘Mir, but there’s so much they _don’t_.”

 

Ymir remained sprawled across the floor, her words rendered nearly inaudible by the carpeting. “At least we know how to change a diaper. That wouldn’t’ve been the best...”

 

Nanaba snorted and ran her fingers through her unwashed hair. She hadn’t showered for almost three days. “I stand by what I’ve been saying for my whole life: humans are gross.”

 

“Nah, man. Humans are beautiful; it’s what they do with their bodies that’s gross.” Ymir started shifting uncomfortably and Nanaba rolled off the couch to flip her onto her side and planted a kiss on her temple. “At least she’s finally out of my body,” Ymir groaned, “That’s nine months I’d rather not revisit any time soon.” The last comment was accompanied by a stern glare into Nanaba’s eyes.

 

Nanaba shrugged, jostling Ymir a little. “Babe, don’t start trying to guilt-trip me or nothing. It takes two to tango.” She snickered and rubbed her nose in Ymir’s hair. “Besides, wasn’t the prep worth it?”

 

Ymir pinched Nanaba in the bit of her stomach that her tank-top failed to hide. “Nana, you may be good at fucking, but one amazing night didn’t _quite_ match up to the next _year_.”

 

“Alright then, how ‘bout the result?”

 

Ymir sighed dreamily and glanced across to the room where her daughter slept. “Yeah. That was worth it.” When she looked back up at her wife, Nanaba had already fallen asleep, sitting against the sofa with Ymir in her arms. “We’ll figure this out, Nana,” Ymir mumbled as her lids started to droop. “We’ll have this shit under our belts in no time.”

 

* * *

 

“Nana, she’s crying again!”

 

“I can hear that, ‘Mir! In fact, it’s a lot closer to my ear than yours!” Nanaba was gently rocking little Evangeline back and forth in her arms, but figured her shouting to Ymir wasn’t helping the baby’s headache. Or hunger. Or whatever had caused this particular fit. The pleasant smell in the room and lack of dampness on Nanaba’s shirt indicated Evan’s diaper was still clean, and her complete disregard of Ymir’s breasts –which Ymir would never admit to being offended by- also ruled out hunger. So, while Nanaba got a cramp in her arm, Ymir was furiously searching the house for Evan’s favorite stuffed animal, which still confused both parents by its disappearance.

 

“Have you found it yet?” Nanaba cringed at how loud her voice sounded, especially when Evangeline’s cries also increased in volume.

 

“You’d know if I’d found it, Ymir, because I would’ve woken whatever denizens of the Underworld Evan has failed to!” After nearly tripping over the couch, which she’d flipped in her search, and stumbling into the nursery, she gave up on looking and just wrapped her arms around her wife and child and silently prayed for peace in her baby’s heart (and lungs).

 

After several more wails and a small hiccup, Ymir looked down to see big brown eyes staring up at her. “Oh shit,” she whispered. “Our daughter is fucking beautiful.”

 

Nanaba swatted her arm. “Watch your goddamn language, ‘Mir.”

 

Ymir only smirked and looked toward the only untouched piece of furniture in the room. “Nana? Did you look behind the crib?”

 

“Of course I did! Any sensible person would look there first!”

 

Ymir walked across to the crib and reached around behind it, her hand grasping hold of something soft and fuzzy. “Then how did this get here?”

 

Nanaba’s eyes widened and then quickly turned to the floor to avoid having to see her wife swing the stuffed fox back and forth. “Totally wasn’t there the first... time.” Her shoulders sagged and her budding exhaustion caused tears to well against her eyes. “I’m sorry, Ymir.”

 

Ymir placed the fox in Evangeline’s eager hands and kissed Nanaba gently, wiping away stray tears. “It’s okay, I know you’re tired as all hell. I am too. C’mon lets get her to bed and take a nap ourselves.”

 

Nanaba nodded and put Evangeline into her crib, very purposefully making sure that the fox remained beside her, but as soon as her parents made to leave the room, Evan’s cries returned full-force.

 

Nanaba and Ymir looked at each other and shrugged. “Guess she’s sleeping with us tonight.

 

Evangeline giggled when Ymir picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. She slept like a rock, cradled between her parents.

 

* * *

 

Ymir didn’t think eating was a difficulty. All you had to do was put food in your mouth, chew, and swallow. Evangeline seemed to be doing her best to prove her wrong.

 

“C’mon, Evan, you liked mashed bananas yesterday... Is it that you want the wall to share in the delicious taste, or are you trying to tell us that you’ll be really into martial arts in a few years?”

 

“Probably the second one,” Nanaba replied nonchalantly from across the kitchen. “Besides, I’m not sure how she managed it, but your breakfast might taste a little like bananas.”

 

“I promise to eat my breakfast like a human,” Ymir said, looking pointedly at Evan, who giggled and swatted her bowl off her highchair. Ymir barely managed to catch it before it hit the floor.

 

“You know, I doubt that, ‘Mir; you never have before today.” Nanaba set her plate of French toast and bacon down at the table and went back for her own. “Just saying.” She turned around and a glob of banana splatted against her shirt.

 

Ymir raised an eyebrow, her hands busy already loading another round into her spoon-catapult.

 

Nanaba only sighed and brushed the bananas onto her French toast. “Yeah, I deserved that -that does not mean I will not retaliate upon reoccurrence!”

 

Ymir slowly lowered her spoon, which Nanaba gently took from her hands, wary of another onslaught. “You eat your breakfast while it’s still hot, I’ll feed the little monster.” Ymir consented and Nanaba crouched down beside her daughter. “Alrighty, Evan. Ready to let me upstage your mom?” Evangeline looked at the spoon with an air of profound disgust. “Heh. Probably not.” Nanaba made to move in with the bananas and Evangeline’s hand seemed to wind up. “Don’t you dare, Little One. Your mum mashed these just for you and you’re being very rude about it.” Evan’s hand wound down a little.

 

Ymir giggled. “How the hell did calling her rude help diffuse that?”

Nanaba pointed her nose to the sky. “I like to raise my children with an air of dignity, thank you very much.”

 

“Nana, she’s two months old.”

 

“And that’s two months worth of dignity! Now open up the hanger Evan! The airplane’s coming in!”

 

Evangeline just stared in bafflement as the spoon in Nanaba’s hand ‘soared around in front of her, before making a beeline for her mouth.

 

Both Ymir and Nanaba gasped as she opened her mouth and accepted the spoonful of mashed bananas.

 

“Heck yeah!” Nanaba nearly threw the rest of her daughter’s breakfast against the wall in celebration. “That’s how my little girl do!”

 

“How the fuck?”

 

“Ha! Clearly, Evangeline understands how important airplanes are. Without ‘em, you wouldn’t be here, young lady.” The last sentence was accompanied by a kiss to Evan’s forehead. “Damn, girl. Even your forehead tastes like bananas.”

 

“Okay. You get to feed her from now on.” Ymir said through a mouthful of bacon. “Great breakfast, by the way. Thanks love.”

 

Nanaba smiled. “Anytime, ‘Mir.”

 

By the time Evangeline had finished eating, Nanaba only had a few more stains on her shirt. She’d call that a win. “Well, we still know jack shit about being parents, but I’d say were making progress. Slow progress.”

 

Ymir stopped washing the dishes to give Nanaba a kiss. “Slow progress it still progress. I love you, Nana.”

 

“I love you too. Always.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The request was YumiNa learning how to raise a child. I'm not sure that's what this even ended up being, but I hope it was enjoyable all the same :) 
> 
> I may come back to update this I don't know yet :) 
> 
> Comments and kudos are most welcome. <3 <3 <3


End file.
